End of Their World
by If-You-Were-Me
Summary: Lorsque le monde des Sorciers est au bord du précipice, Rose Weasley se doit d'être forte. Pour sa famille. Pour ses amis. Seulement, le destin semble lui mettre constamment des battons dans les roues. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de son ennemi héréditaire. Scorpius Malfoy. Mais elle allait s'en occuper...
1. Chapter 1

Salut!

Voici ma première fiction Rose/Scorpius alors soyez indulgents... Je dédies cette fiction à ma petite soeur Kalila, qui me motive et qui suis de très près cette histoire.

Merci et bonne lecture!

PS : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas tous. Cette histoire est tirée des romans de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

A travers un voile de brume, les briques en terre cuite du poteau se situant entre le quai 9 et le quai 10 ressortaient avec netteté. Une famille partiellement composée de rouquins, qui prenant soin de n'être point observée, se précipita à la rencontre de cette masse rouge. Contrairement au choc attendu, elle disparut sans un bruit. Elle réapparut rapidement de l'« autre coté » de ce poteau, sur le quai nommé le Quai 9 3/4. Celui-ci était exclusivement réservé aux étudiants de l'école magique Poudlard. Le Poudlard Express projetait une fumée opaque, le départ se rapprochant. La famille courrait sur le béton du quai et les enfants se précipitaient sur la première porte ouverte qui s'offrait à eux. Ils agitèrent brièvement la main à leurs parents restés sur le quai, puis se hissèrent avec difficultés dans le train.

Les enfants étaient deux. Le plus jeune était un garçon aux cheveux auburn décoiffés, une chemise qui, bien que repassée le matin même, était fripée et une tache de bacon du matin trônait fièrement sur son torse. Il traînait derrière lui une valise pesant sûrement le double de son poids, et les gouttes de sueur parcellant son front témoignaient des précédents efforts. La seconde était une jeune fille aux cheveux roux hirsutes. Sa tenue était soignée et arborait un badge rouge et or sur sa poitrine. Sa valise semblait tout aussi lourde que celle de son frère, mais l'effort qu'elle avait produit lui avait semblé moindre.

-** Désolée Hugo, mais je dois te laisser. Tu es sûr que tu réussiras à te trouver un compartiment libre? Ou tu as besoin de mon aide?**

- **C'est bon,** grommela-t-il en rougissant. **Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Arrête de fanfaronner maintenant et va dans ton compartiment. Laisse moi tranquille !**

-** Oh, mais je ne te retiens pas, mon cher! Va! Fait ta vie! Mais ne te plains pas si tu te retrouves comme l'année dernière en compagnie de ce charmant... Comment s'appelait-il déjà?**

- **Harold Filthy... Et ne m'embêtes plus avec ça! Je sais très bien me débrouiller tout seul!**

-** Évidement, ricana-t-elle. C'est pour ça que tu es venu ce matin en me suppliant de lui confisquer ses « gadgets »?**

Une foule de curieux s'amassaient autour des deux dualistes. Hugo, soucieux de sa réputation, s'éloigna, laissant sa sœur avec un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Elle n'était pas méchante, d'ordinaire, mais cet imbécile l'avait empêché de fermer l'œil avec ses gémissements pendant son sommeil. Sa mauvaise humeur avait pris le dessus et une dispute avait éclatée alors qu'ils tentaient de trouver l'arrêt minute de la gare. Ayant déjà pris du retard à cause d'embouteillages sur la route, la tension était à son comble, la grande aiguille de l'horloge se rapprochant indubitablement du chiffre 12. Diverses disputes éclataient au sein de la voiture.

Afin de détendre l'atmosphère, le père, Ronald Weasley, suggéra de rattraper le train en voiture volante s'ils étaient trop en retard. Cette remarque fit rire les enfants tandis que la mère, Hermione Weasley, lui décocha un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin.

- **Ne leur donne pas trop de mauvaises idées, chuchota-t-elle. Ce sont tes enfants après tout...**

- **Vraiment ? Voyez-vous ça... C'est donc moi qui ai engendré ces deux créatures de rêve ? Demanda Ron, les sourcils froncés, un petit rictus aux lèvres.**

- **Sûrement, ils ne peuvent être que des créatures de rêve lorsqu'on voit leur père...**

Sur ce, ils se penchèrent amoureusement l'un sur l'autre et entamèrent le rituel qui avait pour don de tirer des grimaces aux deux ados sur la banquette arrière. Bien trop concentré sur les lèvres d'Hermione, Ron fut à deux doigts de percuter une voiture garée à droite mais le cri de Rose le ramena à la réalité et il s'empressa de braquer afin redresser la voiture.

Ils s'étaient donc pressés afin d'arriver à temps pour le train, jusqu'à laisser la voiture n'importe où. La distance Parking/Quai leur avait semblé inhabituellement plus longue à cause de l'effort de la course.

Rose secoua la tête et s'appuya contre un compartiment afin de reprendre son souffle. Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit, la faisant sursauter. Un jeune homme bien battis, une main sur la poignée du compartiment, adressa quelques mots aux – pigeonnes, selon l'avis de Rose – diverses filles qui se pâmaient sur les banquettes.

- **Ne vous en faites pas, mes beautés. Je serais de retour dès lors que j'aurais accompli ma noble tache de Préfet. Je vais de ce pas accompagner cette charmante créature à notre emplacement privé. Adieu!**

Et d'un geste ample de la main, il les salua, comme si le simple fait de fermer la porte risquait de lui coûter sa main. Il se tourna et se trouva nez à nez avec sa camarade de classe aussi glaciale qu'un Yéti de l'Himalaya. Son pied battait le sol avec impatience tandis que ses yeux projetaient des éclairs. Rose foudroya le garçon du regard, puis leva le nez avec dédain et se rendit au compartiment à l'avant du train réservé aux préfets. Furieuse, elle accélérait le pas dès qu'elle entendait les pas du Gryffondor prétentieux se rapprocher d'elle. Mais une fois arrivée devant la porte, il saisit son bras et la tourna, afin qu'elle le regarde en face.

- **Que se passe-t-il, Rose?**

- **Quoi?! Tu oses me demander ce qu'il se passe? Depuis que ton père a été élu à la fin du deuxième mandat de Kingsley le printemps dernier, tu n'as plus répondu à aucune de mes lettres! En l'espace de deux mois, mon ami timide et érudit s'est transformé en un adolescent abruti et prétentieux! C'est ton père qui est Premier Ministre de la Magie, pas toi! Il serait temps que tu réapprennes les vraies valeurs de la vie! Toutes ces demeurées qui t'entourent ne sont là que pour ton nom, pas pour toi, mon cher Terry Johnson!**

Sonné, il ne répondit pas immédiatement. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait répondu à aucune de ses lettres, mais il était aussi vrai qu'après la surprenante ascension du Mage Johnson, il ne devait effectivement plus savoir à qui appartenait telle ou telle lettre. Il devait en recevoir tellement... Mais la déception du comportement de son ami et sa fureur l'empêcha de lui céder quoi que ce soit. Elle avait raison. Point final.

Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle vit apparaître sur le visage de Terry un air entendu. Il ouvrit grand la bouche, puis la referma aussitôt.

- **Excuse moi ma chérie, je n'aurais jamais dû t'offrir ce spectacle si... Pitoyable. Je te pris de m'excuser. Me ferais-je pardonner par ce baiser?**

Il tendit les lèvres et les arrondis. Scandalisée et horrifiée, Rose recula.

- **Mais... Mais... Que fais-tu?!**

- **Ne fais pas ta timide ma chère, j'ai bien compris pourquoi tu as réagis de cette manière.**

Grinçant des dents, elle arrondit ses poings, attendant de pied ferme la nouvelle idiotie de Terry.

- **Tu es jalouse! Je ne savais pas que tu refoulais tes sentiments depuis si longtemps. Je suis si heureux, je n'ai jamais réussi à te l'avouer, et voilà que... Devant moi... J'en ai enfin la preuve! Allons ma belle, suis moi dans un coin isolé, je saurais te combl...**

Un bruit sourd retentit dans le couloir. Terry, la main sur sa mâchoire, fixait le poing fermé de Rose. Le coup était parti tout seul.

- **Le jour où tu apprendras la signification des mots « amitié » et « sincérité », tu auras peut-être ta place auprès des Gryffondors, ou encore auprès de moi. Tu n'as ton badge qu'à cause de ton nom, et des influences de ton père. Sans ça, tu n'es rien. Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un Serpentard. Tu ****me dégoûtes...**

Elle prit alors conscience que plusieurs têtes émergeaient de compartiments alentours tandis que d'autres se massaient, en parfaits badauds, autour de la scène. Écarlate, Rose fit volte-face et pénétra dans son compartiment par la porte déjà ouverte par le nouveau préfet de Poufsoufle, un cinquième année qui balbutia en la voyant entrer. Elle n'y prêta guère attention et se blotti sur la banquette en s'appuyant le front contre la vitre. S'appliquant à vider son esprit, elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Après de longues minutes, elle parvint enfin à se calmer. Elle sentait encore sur elle des regards emplis de curiosité et de mépris, mais elle ne s'en offusqua pas. Être Préfet signifiait donner un exemple de droiture et de respect d'autrui, et elle avait prouvé tout le contraire en s'emportant de la sorte. Cependant, elle était persuadée que plus d'un dans ce compartiment aurait été ravi de se trouver à sa place, même si son comportement avait été injustifiable. Après tout, c'était bien à cause de son père que le monde dans lequel tous vivaient s'était retrouvé chamboulé pour toujours...

En effet, le 2 Mai, Jour de Commémoration de la Victoire de la Bataille Finale, le nouveau Ministre de la Magie fraîchement promu, Monsieur Johnson, fit un discours qui bouleversa le monde pour toujours. Il annonça publiquement – et donc aux les médias Moldus – l'existence du monde de la Sorcellerie. De ce fait, il brisa tous les accords de silence et de non violence entre Sorciers et Moldus. Depuis trois mois, la vie n'avait jamais été aussi dangereuse et compliquée. Une guerre psychologique avait débutée entre les deux camps. La police était débordée par la violence quotidienne, ainsi que les gouvernements. Il était courant de voir éclater diverses bastonnades dans la rue, ou encore des fusillades en lieux publiques. La peur avait transformé les gens en de bêtes cruelles et féroces.

Malgré leurs pouvoirs, les Sorciers étaient contraints, devant cette vague de violence collective, de se retirer du devant de la scène. Le Ministère de la Magie, dans la panique, avait créé des camps autours des villes majeurs, où étaient rapatriés les sorciers les plus menacés par cette violence désormais domestique. Cette méthode avait malheureusement aggravé les choses. Après la violence, les Non Sorciers utilisèrent ces camps afin de bannirent les Sorciers et de prohiber tous contacts avec eux. Le code pénal fut modifié, blâmant tout usage de la magie en dehors de lieux préalablement déclarés et analysés. Les établissements publics possédaient des capteurs de magie à leurs entrées, et très peu d'entre eux toléraient la présence de sorciers. Les écoles de magie furent au premier abord interdites.

Mais après plusieurs négociations entre les deux Premiers Ministres, ils parvinrent à rétablir ces écoles, bien que certaines matières telles que l'Etude des Moldus ou encore l'Histoire de la Magie, remplacée par de la simple Histoire de Moldus. Tous les programmes étaient épluchés et corrigés afin de fournir une éducation plus « saine » aux enfants « malades de la magie ».

Cet été, Rose et sa famille avait tentée de partir en voyage dans d'autres pays afin d'y trouver un peu plus de paix. Malheureusement, aucun sorcier n'était désormais à l'abri. Des radars postés aux frontières détectaient un surplus de magie dans chacun d'entre eux, et ils étaient accueillis par les militaires qui leur priaient de se rendre immédiatement à la douane afin d'expérimenter divers tests en tous genre. Ils avaient fini par être rapatriés en Angleterre alors qu'ils traversaient l'Espagne. Les autorités avaient craint des émeutes, leur pays traversant une phase d'instabilité politique. Rose avait trouvé cette situation plutôt rassurante, se trouver dans un pays différent du sien alors que divers événements grave l'agitait.

Le monde des sorciers, soucieux de ne pas reproduire les comportements qu'ils avaient tous plus ou moins adoptés sous le gouvernement de Voldemort, s'était plié à ces exigences, craignant une guerre d'ordre mondial qui aurait tôt fait d'éradiquer cette planète.

La longue réflexion de Rose fut interrompue par une chouette hulotte qui entra par la fenêtre ouverte de la cabine. A sa patte droite était attaché une lettre aux insignes de Poudlard dans laquelle se trouvait les instructions pour l'année à venir pour les Préfets. Rose tendit la main, étant la plus proche de la chouette, mais avant de toucher le papier et sa fine corde, ses doigts rencontrèrent d'autres doigts. Surprise, elle se rétracta à ce contact glacé et jetait un regard noir au propriétaire de cette poigne.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient tellement clairs qu'ils paraissaient blancs à la lueur du jour, et il s'appuyait négligemment contre le rebord de la fenêtre, les yeux émeraudes posés sur ses longs doigts occupés à défaire le noeud retenant la lettre. Son nom était Scorpius Malfoy, un préfet de Serpentard, et il était l'ennemi héréditaire de Rose.

Elle détourna rapidement la tête et fixait un point au loin. Elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite le préfet de Poufsoufle qui lisait les instructions d'une voix tremblante. Elle remarqua alors au loin quelque chose d'inhabituel. Des formes sombres se mouvaient le long des rails, dépassant le train puis disparaissant dans la végétation. La vitesse lui avait empêché de discerner une quelconque forme, mais un mauvais pressentiment l'oppressait. Elle levait la tête afin de voir si une autre personne avait été, comme elle, témoin de cet étrange phénomène. Mais les préfets étaient tous bien plus absorbés par la lecture tremblotante que par les événements se déroulant à l'extérieur du train.

Tous les sens en alerte, elle guettait le moindre signe, ou la moindre trace étrange. Les minutes s'écoulaient lentement, les secondes s'égrenaient les longs des rails, lors les ombres apparurent de nouveau. Tout d'abord sur un coin de la forêt, elles se massèrent à quelques dizaines de mètres du train sur la voie ferrée.

Sans une explication, Rose se leva et se précipita hors du compartiment. Mais alors qu'elle se trouvait dans le couloir, le train freina si brusquement que, perdant l'équilibre, elle tenta de se rattraper sur la première chose qui se présentait sous ses doigts. Le crissement des roues de fer contre le rail perçait si fort ses tympans qu'elle hésitait à lâcher prise avec... le tissus sur lequel elle s'était raccrochée. Ses pieds glissaient et la gravité semblait s'être inverser et se trouver à l'avant du train. Lorsque la pression disparut, elle se retrouva genoux à terre, essoufflée. Elle releva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux vert qui la fusillait. D'un mouvement brusque, comme si elle s'était brûlée, elle retira ses mains de la robe de Malfoy et se redressa, époussetant sa robe.

C'est alors que, émergeant de la porte défoncée du train, plusieurs militaires armés jusqu'aux dents se placèrent devant elle.

* * *

Voilà! Qu'en pensez vous? N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**- Les mains en l'air ! Ceci n'est pas un exercice ! Contrôles de passeports !**

Des douanes. On avait placé des douanes aux abords de la ligne du Poudlard Express. Les yeux de Rose s'arrondirent avec incrédulité. Elle se rappela alors que Poudlard était l'unique école magique à avoir rouvert les portes pour cette rentrée et les wagons auparavant bondés étaient presque déserts. Bien peu de parents avaient les moyens et le courage d'envoyer leurs enfants dans une école magique par les temps qui couraient. La stupéfaction laissa place à une rage intense, ravageuse, ardente. Des menaces. Les élèves sorciers représentaient une menace grandissante. Les autorités avaient pris le même genre de décision pendant la scolarité de ses parents, lorsque le Ministère voulait se persuader que Voldemort était toujours mort. Ils avaient envahi l'école et tenté d'annihiler une prétendu révolte venant du directeur de l'école, Dumbledore. Les élèves à l'époque avaient étés traités comme des suspects. Et ce qui attendaient les élèves cette année à Poudlard s'annonçaient tellement pire que tout ce qu'ils avaient connu jusqu'alors...

Elle sentait la haine se déverser dans ses veines, l'adrénaline affluer et elle se mis face aux militaires. Elle n'allait pas attendre là alors que tous les élèves étaient en danger. Il fallait quelqu'un qui savait encaisser. Il fallait que quelqu'un réagisse.

Avant qu'elle n'ai le temps d'exciser un geste, une main l'attrapa à la volée. Malfoy l'attira vers lui, avant que les militaires n'aient eu le temps d'apercevoir la manœuvre de Rose.

- **Tu es folle ?!** Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. **Tu essaye de tous nous faire tuer en te faisant passer pour un martyr ?**

- **Il faut bien que quelqu'un agisse avant qu'on se fasse tous tuer ! Ils ne sont pas là juste pour vérifier si un malheureux s'est trompé de train !**

- **Pff... Je n'en attendais pas moins d'une Gryffondor. Ils vous arrive parfois de ne pas vous pavaner en prétendant tout savoir du monde qui vous entoure ? Les choses ne sont pas toujours aussi simple qu'il n'y parait.**

Il s'éloigna d'elle et se vint à l'encontre de l'escouade de militaires. Ils braquèrent vers lui leur arme alors qu'il leur expliquai calmement qu'il leur servirai de guide durant cette inspection afin que tout se passe dans les meilleures conditions possibles. La haine de Rose trouva enfin une cible bien déterminée. Ce Malfoy voulait simplement se ranger dès le début du coté du pouvoir afin de mener une vie paisible et surtout posséder les meilleurs atouts lorsque le temps serait venu. Tel père, tel fils. Son aversion pour les Malfoy se renforça encore tandis que les militaires tendaient leurs armes vers des Poufsoufles de deuxième années et qu'une d'entre elles défailli.

Les préfets étaient tous sortis du compartiment et tentèrent de rassurer les élèves en leur demandant d'obéir aux instructions afin qu'aucun mal ne leur soit infligé et que tous arrivent à Poudlard sain et sauf dans les quelques prochaines heures. Albus, qui l'avait aperçu, s'était précautionneusement rangé à ses cotés.

- **Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe, Cousine ? Pourquoi le gouvernement s'est-il mis en tête de nous traiter comme des criminels et des terroristes ? Qu'a-t-on fait pour mériter un tel traitement ? Nous ne sommes rien d'autre que de simples étudiants...**

- **Arrête donc de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, tu n'as plus huit ans. Ces hommes nous répertorient. Ils ont besoin de nous surveiller, de nous enregistrer, voir de nous contrôler. Ils ne nous traitent pas comme des criminels ou des terroristes, non. On est juste aujourd'hui la menace Numéro Une pour chaque moldu de cette planète. A part ça, c'est vrai qu'ils devraient nous voir comme de simples étudiants, tu as raison.**

C'est alors que s'insinua en elle une pensée désagréable, mais non moins juste. Si la première réaction lors de l'entrée des militaires avait été hostile, un simple mot et ce semi-équilibre dans lequel nous vivions se transformerai en véritable guerre. Le gouvernement Moldu n'attendait pas un apaisement. Il attendait une étincelle. Une raison pour éradiquer cette menace, ce danger que les sorciers représentaient. Mais la simple idée que Malfoy ai eu le comportement approprié lui donnait la nausée et elle préférai ne plus y penser.

Les militaires semblaient aussi mal à l'aise que la plupart des préfets. L'absence d'adultes dans le train les mettaient face au véritable problème de ces hostilités. Ne pouvant montrer leur hargne à des adultes digne de ce nom, ils se contentèrent de vérifier les passeports de chaque étudiant et de faire une fouille des bagages. Rose soupira lorsqu'elle vit le bagage de son frère étalé sur le sol, ses armes comme un Nunchaku et autres babioles que son frère emmenai afin de se protéger de cinquièmes années un peu trop taquins avaient étés confisquées. Elle éclata alors d'un rire nerveux lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son frère, noyés de larmes, perdu sans ses armes – qu'il ne savait et ne voulait pas utiliser.

Elle ne l'avouera jamais mais ce petit être était ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux au monde. Il n'avait que deux ans et demi de moins qu'elle, mais elle donnerai tout ce qu'elle avait et même plus pour que ce petit être soit en sécurité. Mais elle avait trop de fierté pour le lui avouer, et elle se contentait la majeur partie du temps de rire et se moquer de lui. Elle détourna rapidement du regard, après s'être assurée que tout allait bien et que ses amis s'occupaient de lui. Il avait beau avoir peur des grands, il était rudement bien entouré. Il avait l'humour et la sociabilité de son père. Il avait beau ne pas briller dans ses études, tous les professeurs l'adoraient et ses amis étaient fidèles.

Rose, quand à elle, n'avait pas vraiment d'attaches. Elle n'y arrivait pas, elle se méfiait trop. Elle pouvait être une personne absolument charmante et, la seconde d'après, une garce absolue. Sa mère se contentait d'une tape sur la tête pour la calmer alors que son père éclatait de rire à chacune de ses crises de colère. Rose était, dans l'ensemble, bornée, sanguine et indépendante. Et elle en était plutôt fière. Mais elle n'avait pu réprimer un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle avait reçu son badge de préfet. Elle s'était retournée vers ses parents, d'un air interrogateur, afin de savoir si elle avait acquis ce titre uniquement grâce à leurs affiliations avec le directeur Londubat. Mais lorsqu'elle vit l'explosion de joie qui s'ensuivit, elle n'eut plus aucune suspicion.

Une petite voix l'interrompit dans son retour vers la tête du train.

- **Madame, on a besoin d'aide,** l'interpella une première année en lui tirant sur la manche.

- **Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?** Répondit-elle, bien que le « Madame » l'ai sacrément pris par surprise.

Une première année, allongée sur le sol de son compartiment, était en proie à une violente crise de panique. Son corps convulsai et les élèves de son compartiment brassaient l'air, incapable de s'organiser afin de lui porter secours. Rose s'agenouilla à ses cotés en priant aux autres d'aller chercher de l'aide à l'avant du train, auprès des préfets, afin qu'ils se chargent de vérifier de l'état de santé de chaque élève.

La jeune fille était très maigre et son visage était entouré de cheveux couleur de foin. Sa respiration, puissante et haletante, semblait prendre tout l'air du compartiment. Ses paupières sursautaient et son corps frêle était agité de tremblements. Rose se saisit alors doucement de sa main.

- **Tu m'entends ?** Murmura tendrement Rose. **Je m'appelle Rose Weasley et je suis la préfète de Gryffondor. Tu vas graduellement te calmer. Je suis à coté de toi, je ne bouge pas. Tu prends ton temps, surtout rien ne presse. Ta respiration va se calmer, tes poumons retrouver de l'air, tes muscles se détendre. Nous ne sommes que toutes les deux. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je suis là pour toi...**

Rose entendait au loin des bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa gère. Elle avait tant de fois pris en charge Hugo dans ce genre de crises qu'elle savait à quel point la présence de quelqu'un de confiance était nécessaire.

Instantanément, la respiration de la jeune fille se fit plus profonde et ses doigts s'agrippèrent à la main de Rose, telle une ancre vers la réalité. Lentement, elle se redressa et planta ses yeux d'un bleu incroyablement clair dans ceux, marrons, de la préfète. Elle l'entendit susurrer un faible « Merci... ». Rose s'adoucit et lui décocha un doux sourire.

La jeune fille, vidée de toutes ses forces, perdu connaissance dans les bras d'une Rose passablement perdue. C'est alors que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur Malfoy. A croire qu'elle était maudite.

- **Tu t'es fatigué de tes gai lurons de militaires ?** Lui lança Rose, cinglante. **Tu veux encore faire ton héros et te mettre en avant c'est ça ? Allez va donc te rendre utile auprès de gens de ton espèce, on a pas besoin de toi ici.**

Sans un regard pour Rose, il dégagea la jeune fille et l'allongea sur la banquette. Il plaça deux doigts sur sa jugulaire, puis plaça sa main sur son front. Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, sorti du compartiment, laissant une Rose stupéfaite et, encore une fois, bouillonnante. C'était physique. Il la mettait absolument hors d'elle, avec son air suffisant et ses manies de toujours vouloir être au centre de tout. Son père l'avait prévenu d'éviter tout contact avec un Malfoy, à moins d'avoir pour intention de l'écraser. Elle avait passé les quatre précédentes années à l'éviter soigneusement.

Il représentait absolument tout ce qu'elle haïssait en ce bas monde : complaisance et mépris. Rose connaissait parfaitement l'histoire de leur parents et son avis sur Malfoy ne s'en était que renforcé. Ils étaient tous les deux en tête de leur promo. Cependant, Rose travaillait d'arrache pied pour parvenir à de tels résultats alors que lui se contentait de rire avec ses amis dans le fond de la classe ou de faire son malin avec son balai autour du terrain de Quidditch.

Les autres membres du clan Potter – Weasley se préoccupaient bien peu du sort de ce freluquet. Un accord tacite demeurai entre les deux familles : dû aux événements qui avaient liés leurs parents, un drapeau blanc était exigé des deux cotés. La tension entre les deux groupes étaient cependant palpables et ils s'envoyaient constamment des piques, étant malgré tout en rivalité. La famille Potter – Weasley se reposaient sur Rose pour le battre lors des BUSEs tandis qu'Albus avait pour mission de l'écraser au Quidditch. Harry et Ron voulaient toujours être au fait de ces événements et s'en était devenu une blague entre eux. Mais Rose était fatiguée de cette puérile rivalité qui lui avait permis de meubler ses quatre premières années à Poudlard. Désormais, elle avait d'autres priorités. Comme garder sa famille en vie par exemple.

Le train avait repris péniblement son avancée. Les camarades de la jeune fille avaient repris leur place et après leur avoir donné de bien précises instructions pour son réveil, elle avait insisté pour qu'ils la prévienne si cette situation venait à se reproduire, peu importe la maison qui leur serait assigné. Elle retourna donc à son compartiment. Le reste du voyage se déroula sans encombres et l'arrivée également. Rose était soulagée de voir que les préfets de Serdaigle avaient pris en charge les premières années. Elle se contenta alors de rester sur le quai de la gare à regarder le maigre flot d'élèves se déverser vers les carrosses tirés par de somptueux Sombrals.

Rose passait le plus clair de son temps réfugiée dans la foret interdite ou à la bibliothèque. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement étudier, mais elle adorai apprendre, découvrir. Elle aimait particulièrement la faune et la flore qui peuplait cette foret qui n'avait désormais plus aucun secret pour elle. Les sorciers et moldus la respectait pour son nom, pour ses parents, et cela avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle. La forêt l'avait quand à elle repoussé dès le premier jour ses assauts curieux. C'était désormais sa maison. Sa première maison. La seule raison qui la poussait à revenir chaque année à Poudlard.

Elle était désormais seule sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Le train venait de partir et elle l'entendait au loin s'engouffrer dans la nuit. Elle prit une profonde respiration et se dirigea vers ces immenses chevaux noirs ailés.

- **Tu vas bien Erold ?** Dit-elle en plaçant sa main sur l'encolure du Sombral qui tirait le carrosse qui s'était arrêté devant elle. **Je t'ai manqué cet été ?**

Le Sombral secoua la tête, visiblement ravi de retrouver sa marraine. Rose avait en effet aidé sa mère à mettre au monde ce sacripant. Le professeur de Soin des Créatures Magiques n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre. Elle était autodidacte. Elle parvenait à entrer en contact avec n'importe quelle créature et ne se liait d'affection que pour elles. Ses cousins la traitaient souvent de loufoque ou de bizarre, mais elle était heureuse comme cela, et se préoccupai bien peu des railleries de sa famille.

Cette année était la première tournée d'Erold et elle décida donc de prendre place dans le carrosse afin de combler la fierté de ce dernier. Mais alors qu'il entamait son trajet vers l'école, une voix retentit derrière Rose.

- **Attendez ! **Cria une voix profonde, masculine, froide.

Elle l'avait décidément croisé plus souvent aujourd'hui que depuis quatre ans. Les Dieux avaient donc décidé de mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve ce soir. Erold s'immobilisa instantanément, de peur de faire le moindre faux pas, et attendis que le jeune Serpentard ai pris place dans le carrosse auprès de la Gryffondor bouillonnante. Après quelques minutes, Malfoy leva les yeux vers elle.

- **Je m'appelle Scorpius, **la railla-t-il doucement.

- **Je sais comment tu t'appelles, Malfoy,** grinça-t-elle.

- **Je n'en doute pas, mais sachant qu'à partir de maintenant nous allons visiblement devoir nous côtoyer fréquemment, autant sauter les formalités...** lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Un frisson de dégoût la parcouru et elle se plaça à l'exact opposé du sournois Serpentard.

- **Ne me considère pas comme une de ces groupies qui t'accompagne dès que tu roules les biceps. **

- **Pourtant, tu n'iras pas dire que je te laisse indifférent. Vu la rage que tu met en œuvre chaque année pour me surpasser, je dirai même plutôt que je suis un pilier de ta vie !** S'esclaffa Malfoy, un rictus suffisant aux lèvres et les yeux brillants.

- **Tu n'as décidément rien de mieux à faire que de me prendre la tête ou tu tiens absolument à me mettre hors de moi avant la fin de la soirée ?**

- **C'est effectivement une bonne idée...** chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers Rose d'un air sournois. **Les filles en colère sont définitivement mon genre...**

La petite taille du carrosse lui revint en plein au visage de Rose. Elle eu l'impression d'étouffer tandis que le souffle du jeune Serpentard caressai suavement son visage. Rose bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita hors du véhicule, ce qui eu le don de faire entrer Malfoy dans une crise de fou rire. Elle se plaça donc aux cotés d'Erold et lui murmura quelques paroles à l'oreille. Puis elle s'éloigna du chariot, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Erold s'ébroua et entama une course folle jusqu'au château, agitant dans tous les sens le carrosse qu'il transportait. Hilare, elle se précipita derrière ce chariot infernale. Elle imaginait bien l'air perdu voir paniqué de son ennemi coincé à l'arrière du transport. Ce fut donc en sueur mais le sourire aux lèvres que Rose se présenta devant le château. Elle avait loupé l'arrivée de Malfoy, mais sa petite vengeance avait ragaillardi sa soirée.

Ce fut donc fière d'elle même et heureuse que Rose pénétra la Grande Salle et se plaça entre Albus et Hugo. Ils la fixèrent d'un air interrogateur mais elle décida de changer de sujet.

- **Alors, qu'ais-je loupé ?** Déclara-t-elle.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard surpris. Rose était d'une surprenante bonne humeur. Ils préférèrent entrer dans son jeu plutôt que chercher de véritables réponses qu'ils savaient pertinemment ne jamais obtenir.

- **Euh,** hésita son meilleur ami Albus. **Le choixpeau a passé son annonce et, comme tu peux le remarquer, les tables sont relativement vides cette année. C'est pour ça que la Répartition s'est déroulée aussi rapidement.**

- **Malfoy est aussi arrivé en retard,** ricana Hugo. **Et il était sacrément remonté, ça je peux te le dire ! On aurait presque pu voir la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. **

Rose dirigea son regard vers la table des Serpentard. S'il était furieux, il le cachait rudement bien. Mais bien que débraillé, il n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe. Il riait aux éclats avec ses amis tandis que de nombreuses minettes avalaient goulûment chacune de ses parole ou gloussaient. Pathétique. Albus lui tendit un gâteau au chocolat, mais elle se contenta de refuser d'un mouvement de tête. Les événements de la journée lui avaient coupé l'appétit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le directeur Londubat se redressa sur son siège, intimant le silence de ses élèves. Mais malgré sa mine joyeuse et empotée, ses yeux étaient sérieux, voir inquiets. Il prit son temps en essuyant la commissure de ses lèvres avec une serviette, puis entama son discours de bienvenue.

- **Chers enfants, chers élèves,** déclara-t-il en levant les bras. **Je vous souhaite à tous le bienvenu dans ce modeste institut qu'est et demeure Poudlard. Il est désormais commun, voir normal, de croiser un sorcier ou un moldu à chaque coin de rue, même si personne ne le sait. Mais rien ne sert de se méfier, non. La méfiance n'engendre que la peur. Alors oui, élèves de Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, je vous demande de ne pas avoir peur. Éloignez vous du droit chemin et la vie ne vous fera pas de cadeaux. Surveillez vos manières, mes enfants. Cette école est aussi précieuse que vous... Sur ce, veuillez suivre les préfets de vos maisons qui vous accompagnerons jusqu'à vos dortoirs !**

Neville avait tenté d'apporter dans ses dernières paroles un air enjoué et joyeux. Les élèves, un peu perdus par ce discours relativement incompréhensible, se regardaient, l'air hagard. Ce discours n'avait rien de commun avec les traditionnels discours de bienvenue dans lequel le directeur leur souhaitait bonne chance pour l'année à venir ainsi que pour les examens. Quand à Rose, elle était pétrifiée. En voyant sa mine paniquée, Albus se retourna vers elle.

- **Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Cousine ?** Demanda-t-il.

Rose pris le temps de scruter partout autour d'elle jusqu'à croiser le regard appuyé du directeur. Cette situation sentait de plus en plus le déjà-vu.

- **Poudlard est un test pour tous les sorciers. Les moldus nous surveillent et le moindre faux pas de la part de quiconque entraînerai tellement de choses qui nous dépassent...**

- **Quoi Rosie ? **Insista Albus, la panique se frayant un chemin dans ses grand yeux marrons.** Sois plus précise...**

Elle déglutit avant de trouver le courage de lui répondre.

**- Poudlard est le terrain d'expérimentation afin de trouver un accord de paix entre moldus et sorciers. Le moindre faux pas nous précipiterai dans une guerre sans retour...**

Et, à l'autre bout de la salle, Scorpius Malfoy en était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions et leur regard se croisèrent. De bien sombres jours s'étalaient sous leur pas...

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 2! J'ai écris les quatre premiers chapitres il y a quelques temps donc ils seront publiés assez rapidement :)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!

PS : Merci à Elythie pour sa review ainsi qu'aux personnes qui suivent ma fiction! :D


End file.
